This research has two major objectives. The first is to study the association between the bacterial chromosome and the cell membrane. We will isolate membrane attached DNA and determine if there is specific association of the origin and terminus of replication. We will attempt to determine the nature of the DNA-membrane association. It is hoped that we will be able to contribute to the understanding of the role of the membrane in the process of DNA replication and segregation. The second objective is to study the interactions between the bacterial cell envelope and bacteriophages to gain an understanding of the mechanism of the infectious process.